Keep it in The Closet
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: When a thunderstorm causes everyone to move Sonic's party indoors, Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic manage to lock themselves in a closet! Uncertain feelings start to overwhelm the two. Who knew that being trapped in a closet could really change your feelings towards someone? ModernXClassic Sonic. Birthday story for Tails Luv-er.


Hello everyone! This is a birthday story for Tails Luv-er! Enjoy!

* * *

The Time Eater was beaten, and Eggman was stuck in an alternate universe. Everyone returned to the present time, continuing Sonic's birthday party as if they'd never left.

Tails was busy having an intriguing conversation with his younger self about his inventions. Sonic looked around for his younger self. He smiled when he spotted himself leaning against an oak tree a good distance away from the others.

"Hey, Mini!" Sonic exclaimed, running up to his younger self. His smile disappeared when he noticed the slight frown on Mini's face. "What's wrong?"

Mini looked at Sonic before soundlessly sighing.

"Oh, right," Sonic said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot you can't talk."

Mini looked at the sky. Sonic followed Mini's gaze and he noticed the dark clouds.

"You think it's going to rain?" Sonic asked.

Mini nodded.

Sonic flinched when he felt a drop of water hit his nose. There was a loud crack of thunder and the whole sky lit up with a streak of lightening. Then everything went silent. The heavens suddenly parted, releasing nature's tears on any unfortunate victims not under shelter. Those unfortunate victims happened to be Sonic and his friends.

"Come on, everyone!" Tails yelled.

Sonic could barely hear his best friend over the roar of the pounding rain. Instead, he and Mini followed the others.

~Keep it in The Closet~

Everyone rushed into Tail's house.

"Well?" Silver asked. "What do we do now?"

"We continue the party!" Tails exclaimed, grinning.

There were a few shouts and nods of approval from the group before everyone dispersed, attempting to recreate an exact replica of the outdoor party.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked. He sighed when he noticed both Sonics staring questioningly at him. "I mean Sonics. Could you go get some games?"

Sonic gave Tails a thumps-up. "Sure thing, lil' bro! Where are they?"

"They're in the closet by the kitchen," Tails replied. "Thanks again, Sonic, er, Sonics!"

Sonic and Mini started walking.

"Wait!" Tails said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, turning around.

"I almost forgot to tell you that the closet door locks from the inside if it closes, so one of you has to hold the door open."

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry!"

~Keep it in The Closet~

"Alright," Sonic said, opening the closet door, "hold the door while I go get the games."

Mini nodded, a look of determination appearing on his face. Sonic chuckled as he walked into the small closet. Sonic looked around. Tools and office supplies littered most of the shelves, but where were the games? Sonic looked up and sighed.

_The games just have to be on the top shelf, don't they?_ Sonic thought.

Sonic stood on his tiptoes, stretching and flexing his body. However, the games were still a good distance out of his reach.

"Damn!" he muttered. "Hey Mini! Come here! I need your help."

Mini walked up next to Sonic.

"Okay," Sonic said, "I going to boost you up, and-" he stopped when he heard an audible click. He turned and looked and the now closed closet door. "Uh-oh…"

Mini shot Sonic a death glare.

"It's not my fault!" Sonic exclaimed, quickly waving his hands back and forth in an apologetic matter. "You let go of the door!"

Mini furiously shook his head and pointed at Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "It is partly my fault, too…"

Mini nodded, smiling.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

~Keep it in The Closet~

The Sonics worked together to get the games down from the top shelf, and were currently playing Clue.

"Was it Professor Plum in the library with… the candlestick?" Sonic asked.

Mini shook his head.

"Wow," Sonic said, sighing, "I love this game, but I never realized how boring it would get after playing it five times in a row."

Mini took that as a signal to start putting the game away.

"Who killed Mr. Boddy?" Sonic asked.

Mini pulled the three cards out of the yellow envelope, and handed them to Sonic.

"Aw!" Sonic exclaimed, frowning. "I was so close! I knew I should've said Colonel Mustard instead of Plum!"

Mini soundlessly laughed.

Sonic smiled. "You're cute when you laugh."

Sonic's eyes widened when he realized what he said. Mini stopped laughing, his muzzle turning a light pink.

_I did not just call myself cute!_ Sonic thought. _But… it's okay… right? It's not like I meant it in a suggestive manner… did I?_ Sonic looked up at Mini. _He is kind of cute… oh my God! I'm doing it again!_

_He just called me cute,_ Mini thought. _I'm blushing out of embarrassment, not because he complimented me, right?_

"So," Sonic said, breaking the awkward silence. "What game should we play next?"

Mini shrugged.

Both Sonics looked at the door when the heard the soft hum of music, slowly getting louder. The two ran to the door, pounding and yelling.

Silver walked down the hallway sucking on a cherry lollipop, completely absorbed in his favorite song, which was currently playing on his Ipod at full blast.

_~ In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light~_

Silver stopped in front of the closet, and using his sucker like a microphone, he belted out the course.

"Cause every night I will save your life! And every night I will be with you! Cause every night I still lay awake, and I dream of an absolution!"

Silver continued on towards the kitchen. Sonic sighed when he heard the music fading.

"Silver always listens to his Ipod at the wrong time!" Sonic said.

He turned and let himself slide down the door. Mini sat down next to him. Sonic blushed when Mini patted his back comfortingly.

_Why do I feel so weird around him now?_ Sonic thought. _I'm blushing when he's only trying to comfort me!_

"Thanks," Sonic mumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

He turned even redder when Mini smiled at him.

"It's sad," Sonic said, "because the party is for us, but no one has noticed we're gone. I thought Amy would've been the first one to look to look for us."

Mini nodded, a depressed look coming over his features. The depressed look soon disappeared and a look of surprise replaced it when Sonic put an arm around him.

"We don't need them to have a good time, though," Sonic said, gently pulling Mini a little bit closer. "I guess we could just keep playing games or something until someone remembers us. But that could and probably will get boring."

Mini didn't know why, but for some obscene reason, he actually liked being in Sonic's embrace.

Sonic's ears twitched when he heard something above him. He reacted just in time, shielding Mini from the unknown falling object.

_As if Tails didn't already have enough games, _Sonic thought when he saw that the falling object had been an old-looking version of Sorry.

Sonic looked at Mini, locking eyes with his younger self. Their faces were inches apart. Their noses brushed against each other slightly.

_This is wrong, but it seems so right, _both Sonics thought before closing the gap between them. Oxygen soon became a necessity, and they pulled away.

"Well," Sonic whispered, blushing, "I guess that ends any mixed feelings we had with each other."

Mini nodded.

The two continued their embrace for a few more moments until they heard noise coming from outside the closet.

"If that's Silver with his stupid Ipod again, I'm going to kill him!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Mini pounded on the door.

To their amazement, the door opened.

"You guys seriously locked yourselves in the closet?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"You guys seriously forgot about the birthday boys?" Sonic retorted, glaring at his ebony rival.

"We did, actually, until it was 'cake time,' as Tails and Amy called it, and we realized you two were nowhere to be seen. I have no idea how, but somehow I was volunteered to look for you two." Shadow turned and started walking towards the living room. "Come on! Everyone is wasting their time waiting for you!"

Sonic waited until he was sure Shadow was out of earshot before whispering, "Shadow can be mean sometimes, but he is still a good friend and rival, especially if you want to race!" He suddenly became serious. "I don't think we should tell anyone about what happened between us until we're ready. They might take it weird."

Mini gave Sonic a quick hug and a nod before grabbing the games. Sonic grabbed half of the games, so Mini wouldn't have any trouble.

"After all that's happened today, we might be able to finally enjoy our party!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Mini walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

I had fun writing this. It was my attempt at writing Modern SonicXClassic Sonic, but it felt natural writing it. I hope you enjoyed the story, Tails!

Coming up soon: a fanfic one-shot about Sonic… stuck in the toilet! I'm writing the one-shot based off of the picture, so you can all look forward to that awkward yet funny story! ^_^


End file.
